Hot like Fire
by RandyOrtonRules62
Summary: Mark Calaway has just come home to his wife Syryn (pronounced Siren). They haven't made love in such a long time. WARNING:explicit sexual content. smut,PWP,oneshot. The Undertaker/OC


**A/N: **This is my first song fic so if it's horrible sorry.

**Hot Like Fire**

_I'mma make it hot like fire (Ohhh)_

_I'mma make it hot like fire (Ohhh)_

_You're hotter than a summer day, in California._

_Ya got me meltin' like a sundae, and I want ya._

_I know you've been you've been waitin' a long time for me._

_But if you wait a little while longer this is how it'll be._

Mark Calaway, former WWE wrestler, had just arrived home after his last wrestlemania ever. It was bittersweet, he hated to leave the WWE Universe behind but he had a wife and three kids at home, he had to make up for lost time. Mark was greeted by Syryn, his beautiful exotic wife, before he even got through the door.

"MARK!" She screamed in delight.

"Someone miss me?" He asked.

"No I didn't miss you; I just like screaming your name." Syryn said sarcastically.

"If we go upstairs then you can scream my name all you like" Mark said knowing the kids would be in school at this time of the day.

Syryn looked at the lust and desire in his eyes, it has been quite a long time since they made love, and she wanted him bad. "Let me take a shower first, and then you can make me rest in peace." She giggled.

"Fuck a shower! I want you now; I'll take you in this drive way if I have to." He demanded.

"The longer you wait the better it'll be." She said loving teasing him.

_Oh it's gonna be, hot like fire._

_I'm gonna take you, take you higher._

_You can't resist,_

_(One day) kiss, kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss_

Mark sat on their king-sized bed sulking and growling something incoherent. "Are ya' done yet?" He asked tired of waiting.

"You really should have learned patience as a child, Markie." She said in a funny tone.

"Woman…" Mark said about to grill her ass but was quickly interrupted.

"Okay I'm coming out, close your eyes." Syryn said grinning.

"Alright, but you owe me a hell of a blowjob." He grumbled while closing his eyes.

Syryn slowly opened their bathroom door, she walked slowly up to Mark and you could hear her stiletto heels clanking against the wood floor. "Open your eyes" She said but it came out more of a command.

He opened his eyes and settled them on her half naked body. "Bubble bubble, I'm in trouble." Mark whistled. Syryn was dressed in a black lacey bra with a matching thong that complimented her long, smooth, tan legs. She also had on black knee high stockings as well as her stilettos.

"You like?"

"Uh-huh, a lot." Was all he was able to get out.

"I think I owe somebody a little something."Syryn said dropping to her knees in front of his parted legs. She unzipped his pants and pulled out his fully erect member, as she kissed the head of his cock she tasted the pre-cum oozing out.

"Take it all in your mouth, Baby." Mark groaned. And she did just that, unable to fully deep throat him, she took what she could of him in her mouth and stroked the rest of him with her warm little hand.

"You're doing so good….mmm Sy." He moaned as she continued to please him orally. Sensing he was close to exploding, Syryn pulled him out of her mouth much to marks disappointment.

"Not yet big boy." She said seductively.

_You shouldn't rush it, take our time._

_I'll let you know when I'm ready (if that's alright)_

_I won't keep you, I won't keep you. I won't keep you holding you holding on._

_But if you wait on me, I promise you it won't be long._

Mark was getting real tired of the teasing so he thought he'd give her a taste of her own medicine. He picked her up and laid her on the bed while attacking her lips. He cupped her breast making her moan.

"You like that?" He asked in a sultry voice. She nodded her head as he played with her nipples adding to her passion. Syryn was urging him downwards, she waited long enough to feel his long thick tongue eating her out, better believe she didn't want to wait anymore.

"Come on, Mark don't be like that, you know what I want." She groaned.

"Tell me what ya' want Darlin', you know I can't read minds." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I want you to taste me, make me cum dammit!" Syryn shouted out of frustration.

"That's all ya' had to say, Baby." He grinned then ripped her thong off which she didn't mind at all as long as he took her to new heights. Mark looked at her glistening pussy lips in hunger. He went slowly at first just lashing his tongue against her sweet, sweet love canal. But then he saw her eyes roll to the back of her head and he knew she was close. Mark's thumb rubbed her hard nub as his tongue repeated their same actions.

"Markie, I'm gonna' cum." She moaned out lustfully.

"Cum for me, Syryn." He commanded and as on cue she did. Her body thrashed violently and he had to hold her hips down so he could lap up her flowing juices. When her body finally calmed down he sat up.

"That was so good…." She sighed.

_Oh it's gonna be, hot like fire._

_I'm gonna take you, take you higher._

_You can't resist._

_(One day) Kiss, kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss_

_I'm gonna make it hot like fire._

_And I'm gonna take you, take you higher (No you won't resist)_

_You can't resist,_

_Kiss, kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss._

"Now you're going to Rest…In…Peace." He said in his Undertaker voice and Syryn giggled at his silliness. She watched as he stripped fully, looking at him was enough to make her cum, when she first met him she was convinced he was a god.

Mark pulled her closer to him by her thighs. He sank into her completely in one swift motion and Syryn let out a sinful moan. "Damn baby, you're so tight." He groaned mesmerized by the feeling of her inner walls surrounding his large member

"If you don't move I'm gonna' die." Syryn moaned. Mark started to move in and out of her with long slow strokes.

"Like that?" He asked pinching her nipples.

"Yesssssss." She moaned and captured his lips. While their tongues tussled together their bodies heated up.

"Mark…faster please….fuck me faster." Syryn begged.

"Okay, I got you baby." He said and began slamming his cock into her tight passage over and over again. She wrapped her long legs around his waist allowing him full access to her wet pussy. The sound of their bodies smacking together was turning them on, neither would last that much longer.

_Baby take your time._

_Take your time; don't move too fast (No No No)_

_Take your time, there's no rushin' babe, No No No_

_Take your time (Whoa take your time)_

_I'm gonna make it all good for you, baby._

_Hot like fire._

_I'm gonna take you, take you higher._

_You can't resist, (When I taste you lips)_

_(One day) Kiss, kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss._

Mark started to slow down to Syryn's dismay.

"What are you doing?! I want to cum." She groaned in frustration.

"Shh Baby, just enjoy this." He said burying his head into her neck. Syryn wrapped her arms around his mid-section and just hung on for the ride. Mark continued to disappear inside of her all the while trying to keep his control. Their intense love-making was building up to a crescendo.

"Ahhh….Mark….I'm about to cum." She moaned.

"Me too...Mmm…cum with me Sy..." He groaned. Her body thrashed around with reckless abandonment as she came all over his member. Mark joined her as he pumped his thick creamy load into her soaking wet pussy. Their climaxes were so powerful it left their bodies numb.

"Mark that was possibly the best sex we have ever had." Syryn sighed smiling happily. He pulled himself off of her and laid beside her.

"I agree, Darlin' I agree." Mark sighed. "Now you may Rest….In….Peace"

**THE END**


End file.
